


☃【昊坤】老公

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【昊坤】老公

by：银鱼罐头

-

“哥，你要不要这么好操。”

黄明昊低头轻咬上蔡徐坤后颈那一小块痕迹时，蔡徐坤已经被插射了两次了。他像个破布玩偶般浑身毫无力气，被黄明昊摆弄着做出各种匪夷所思的姿势，黄明昊此刻正将阳具深埋进蔡徐坤湿热的生殖腔中，而袒露的后穴竟也随着他抽插动作往外断断续续渗出精液。

蔡徐坤早已忘记自己被摁在床上蹂躏多久了。

与其说蹂躏，不如说施暴，蔡徐坤知道黄明昊今天被气得急了，明明已经成年却仍像是少年人脾性一般，将他按倒在床头便压上来肆意点火。蔡徐坤受不住，只得开口求饶，却换来一顿更深更狠的顶弄。

“明昊…求你了，够了…停下啊！”

蔡徐坤被干得思维混乱，恨自己早已被黄明昊弄得激动不已的诚实身体，借着带了颤音的呻吟冲黄明昊愤怒呵斥。可在正做得起兴的小狮子听来，不过是他哥哥在冲自己撒娇罢了。黄明昊丝毫没有减慢在蔡徐坤体内抽插的速度，甚至力道更大了几分，还不知死活俯身下去咬他发出可爱声音的嘴唇。

“不行，现在要叫老公了。”

黄明昊又换了个姿势，让蔡徐坤抱住他脖颈整个挂在自己胸前，稍微一下滑便被肏得更深，蔡徐坤一边呜咽着还一边听见黄明昊在自己耳边坚持不懈地诱哄。

“哥哥，乖，叫老公，叫一声嘛。”

叫你**。

蔡徐坤在昏迷前想。

-

黄明昊此刻正小心翼翼坐在一旁，一动不动看着对面垂头盯住诊断报告的蔡徐坤，心情有些忐忑。蔡徐坤是面无表情的，额前的细碎刘海和耷拉下来的弯翘睫毛令黄明昊瞧不清他眸中神色，只能从他缓缓抿紧的嘴唇中能看出蔡徐坤正思考着什么。

黄明昊刚接到报告时是激动又兴奋的，但他并不能保证蔡徐坤也是同样心情。毕竟他至今为止也没有主动叫自己一声，老公。

就在黄明昊觉得自己即将要迎接审判时，蔡徐坤终于抬头了。鼻梁高挺皮肤白皙，漂亮的黑色眸子平静无波盯紧了自己，直看得他浑身发麻。黄明昊像是个小学生般老老实实将双手放在膝上，不自觉挺直了背脊准备乖乖接受训话。

“太好了，明昊。”

蔡徐坤突然就笑开来，原本生得冷峻又高贵的一张面容霎那间染上一分艳丽，被笑容柔和了的好看线条让透进走廊的阳光镀上金箔。黄明昊看得呆了，随即是从心底涌上的一股欣喜若狂。

“哥哥，高兴吗…？”

黄明昊试探开口，站起身来快步走到蔡徐坤跟前，迎上他温柔目光伸手去捉人手腕。蔡徐坤没甚反应，任黄明昊抑制不住地将自己摁进怀中，嗅着熟悉好闻的奶油甜气，轻柔在他耳根落下些细密的吻。

蔡徐坤宠溺地抬手揉着他后脑勺，像安抚小孩儿般轻轻捏了他脖颈。手中捏着的诊断报告上清楚写着，Omega确认怀孕。

“当然高兴了。”

蔡徐坤的声音犹如晴朗天空中的绵软云朵，酥酥麻麻钻进黄明昊耳朵。

“因为是你的。”

-

黄明昊最近痛苦得快疯了。

他想，蔡徐坤当时那么高兴，也许就是为了这个。

“明昊，帮我拿下衣服。”

蔡徐坤奶里奶气的声音从浴室传来，已经到七月里的盛夏了，稍微一动就仿佛是穿越火海，热出浑身的汗。蔡徐坤近乎偏执的洁癖让他最为害怕这种天气，差不多一天要往洗澡间跑三次，现今又到了这种怀孕的敏感时期，黄明昊也不敢将空调开得太久，生怕伤了蔡徐坤身体。

黄明昊拿着蔡徐坤平日里拿来当居家服的牛奶丝衬衫，推开浴室的磨砂玻璃门递了进去。起初只见了一只纤长手臂伸出，上面沾着点点水汽，而后黄明昊直接透过门框间隙看见了蔡徐坤半边身子。完美的比例和流畅的线条都坦然展露在他眼里，莹白肌肤在月色灯光下显得同白玉般圣洁冷清。湿漉漉的发丝黏在鬓边，蔡徐坤清丽又不失英气的侧脸完全露了出来。

黄明昊行动比思想快，拿探入的手臂拨开整扇玻璃门，迈步便走了进去。蔡徐坤正捏着衣服往袖子里套，察觉来人后一脸茫然地转过头来看向他。

“你干嘛…！”

黄明昊毫不客气就伸手搂了上去，指尖贪婪地在人刚被热水浸过的微凉皮肤上四处抚弄。蔡徐坤微微推拒着，赤裸皮肤贴上黄明昊身上的布料有些怪异感觉，这人在自己颈侧和小狗似的磨蹭啄吻，弄得蔡徐坤又有些发热了。

“明昊，别闹。”

“我们已经很久没做了，哥哥。”

黄明昊一抬头委屈巴巴对上蔡徐坤视线时，蔡徐坤就觉得他更像小狗了。只是这人一双无处安放的手仍在搭自己臀上，不安分地用力揉捏着。

“乖，我怀孕了，不行。”

他就知道，又是这句。

怀孕的前段时间的确身体敏感不适合做爱，可这已经两个月了，怎么说都是完全没问题的，但看着蔡徐坤成天小心谨慎的模样，他实在不想惹他生气。

黄明昊的眼泪已经挤出来了，作为一个非常年轻且优秀的正常Alpha，能憋完两个月他觉得自己足以名垂青史，但这绝对已经是极限。

“哥…我硬了。”

蔡徐坤无言地看着和他差不多高的小孩儿埋在自己肩头撒娇，当他得知自己怀孕时，第一时间是有些懵的，而又转念一想，他有好几个月可以避开黄明昊成天无节制的索求，蔡徐坤不由得又微笑起来。

现今看着黄明昊想要又不敢动他的可怜模样，蔡徐坤突然有些不忍。

黄明昊体内白诗南葡萄酒味的信息素已经开始在狭小空间中弥漫，蔡徐坤作为他的专属Omega，几乎是不受控制地有了反应，呼吸微微急促起来，蔡徐坤在自己失控前赶紧抬手抱住了黄明昊，制止他继续释放信息素。

“明昊…用手帮你好不好？”

“不好。”黄明昊声音闷闷的，之前哥哥就是拿这种方法敷衍他。

“那…我，用嘴？”蔡徐坤心里斗争了好半天，终于在愈发浓郁的信息素里屈服了，他贴上去讨好地吻吻黄明昊唇角，艰难开口。

“叫老公。”黄明昊自然不会这么容易就妥协。

“……”

黄明昊看着蔡徐坤一副忸怩犹豫的模样，更气了。抬手捉住他肩膀将人抵在冰凉墙壁上，蔡徐坤被刺激得身子一颤，便感觉到黄明昊携着浓郁的侵略味道吻了上来。

几乎唇舌相贴的一瞬间，蔡徐坤就硬了，他哪里受得住自己Alpha的挑弄，全程被黄明昊把控着，不大会就被凶狠的吻亲得浑身无力，只能攀着他肩头不至于滑落下去。

“等…等等…”

蔡徐坤扭动身体双手撑住黄明昊胸口，努力将脸错开了些，黄明昊微喘着舔舔嘴唇，安静等他开口。

“…老公…”

蔡徐坤声音小得仿佛猫咪。

黄明昊弯起眼睛，搂住蔡徐坤瘫软发热的身子伏向他耳边。

“乖孩子，开始吧。”

蔡徐坤又被抱着放进了恒温浴缸里，双眼红红跪趴在边沿一副可怜模样。可惜黄明昊心软不来，他连上身的T恤也没脱，只是将裤子褪下了随手扔至一边，Alpha明显比常人更加粗长的性器就那么张扬地挺立着。

蔡徐坤看着黄明昊朝自己走来，本就十分害羞一个人此刻脸已经红得滴血，瑟缩害羞的模样却只能激起黄明昊更加旺盛的性欲。

“好好舔，哥哥，敷衍的话要惩罚哦。”

蔡徐坤听着黄明昊威胁的话语，抿紧嘴唇抬手将他通红的炽热性器握住了。从前黄明昊操他时，从未逼着让自己替他口交，所以即便是从生殖腔内能感受出他有些骇人的尺寸，蔡徐坤对此也并没有什么具体概念。

此刻他有些不敢置信，自己的身体竟然能进去这么大的东西。

“愣着干嘛？”

黄明昊看着蔡徐坤迟迟不动作，有些不满地挺腰催促，硕大的性器顶端直直抵上他面颊，蔡徐坤顿时被烫到一般低呼，灼人的热度从被触碰的皮肤开始向四周蔓延。他稳了稳心神，有些委屈抬眸瞪了黄明昊一眼，配合微红的眼眶和面颊，黄明昊觉得自己热得嗓子都发涩。

蔡徐坤稍稍贴近，柔软唇肉触上烫人的龟头，浓郁味道一时间撞进他鼻腔之中，蔡徐坤心跳逐渐加快了，身体竟有些兴奋起来。他张口想将面前狰狞的肉棍含进嘴里，然而狭小口腔只允许勉强塞入一个顶端，蔡徐坤不得不拿手握了余在外面的硬热部分，学着黄明昊往常的样子轻轻揉弄起来，缩紧口腔拿舌尖去挑逗脆弱小孔。

“…哈…哥哥。”

黄明昊低头，手掌不自觉抚上蔡徐坤头顶将人柔软发丝轻轻抓住了，蔡徐坤皱起的眉头和微微翕动的鼻翼在他看来都是那么可爱，圆润光滑的肩头迫于动作微微缩起，卖力在自己身下替他服务的模样极大程度上取悦了黄明昊。

“哥哥，好厉害。”

叹息一般的称赞落入蔡徐坤耳中惹得他更加害羞，心里却因此变得雀跃起来，他吐出口中勃发的性器，侧过头拿舌努力裹住黄明昊烫热的柱身，手指顺着突出的青筋下滑至囊袋握进掌中缓慢揉捏。

黄明昊被他弄得爽了，克制不住模仿交媾的动作微微挺动腰身，蔡徐坤会意，极好地配合着将他性器再次含入口中。

黄明昊有意释放的强烈信息素味道不断萦绕在蔡徐坤身侧，加之是特殊的白诗南酒味，蔡徐坤觉得身体愈发燥热激动，生殖腔几乎是本能地给出反应迅速湿润了，他一边替黄明昊口交，一边偷偷挪动着身子夹紧双腿。

而蔡徐坤自以为隐蔽的所有小动作，都落入一直虎视眈眈的黄明昊眼中，他微微勾唇，抓着蔡徐坤头发的手指更紧了些。

“好了哥哥，吐出来吧。”

蔡徐坤讶异，抬头不解地望向黄明昊，却猛然被他温柔眼神烫得脸红不已。他是要放过自己了吗，蔡徐坤天真想着。

黄明昊一只脚已经踏入宽大浴缸，恒温的设定让水液热度依旧未减，他突然掰住蔡徐坤肩膀将他从浴缸边沿调了个方向，把人摁上缸壁圈禁在怀里。蔡徐坤看着黄明昊已然充斥着欲望的危险目光，隐约意识到他将要做什么了。

“不可以，你答应过…”

“你不想要吗？”黄明昊已经将手探入水底，指尖极其熟练地顶开了蔡徐坤温软的穴口，丝丝热水不断往里涌入，蔡徐坤被激得浑身发颤，几乎还未坚持到一秒就干干脆脆地投降了。

“要…明昊，给我。”

“想要的话，该怎么说？”黄明昊将指尖伸入更里，不住挑弄着他敏感柔软的肉壁。

“…操我…”

黄明昊不答。

“求你了…进来操我…老公。”

黄明昊终于动了，伸手绕过蔡徐坤膝弯将他大腿高高抬起，蔡徐坤只得拿手肘扶住浴缸壁来稳住身子，黄明昊几乎是迫不及待挺身插入了他想念已久的肉穴之内，湿热甬道激动地攀附而上迎接着他，蔡徐坤仰头，发出绵长而腻人的呻吟。

黄明昊丝毫也不停顿，在他早已肏熟的肉道中肆意顶弄，低低的喘息和破碎叫声在半空交织，蔡徐坤奶油味道的信息素被尽数勾了出来，同黄明昊的白诗南缠绵不已。黄明昊愈发激动了，长久未被开垦过的地方变得比从前更加紧致，微微一用力就夹得他几乎理智崩断。

“慢点…轻，轻一些啊…”

蔡徐坤终究还是恢复了些清明，顾忌着自己怀孕的身体，高声呻吟着开口提醒黄明昊。而黄明昊哪里能让他分神，挺动着腰身拿性器朝人体内的敏感点一番狠厉研磨，重新将蔡徐坤拉回欲望深渊，让他再也讲不出一句完整的话来。

蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊中有些后悔，他实在不该让黄明昊憋这么久的，这次估计得被折腾到天亮去了。

而黄明昊果然也没让他失望，蔡徐坤从昏迷中醒过来时，视线依旧在疯狂晃动着，只不过入眼的东西换成了卧室的天花板。下身几乎被操得发麻，快感代替了神智在脑中搅动，蔡徐坤累得一根手指也挪动不了，连出声阻止黄明昊的兽行也做不到了。

老公你**。

蔡徐坤在再次失去意识前想。

END.


End file.
